


take five (take everything)

by chants_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bellamy Blake, Resolved Sexual Tension, good communication, little hints of kink here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: “I should leave a mark right here,” Bellamy whispered, mouth pressing hard on the swell of her breast, over her thrumming heart, “Right where he can see if he looks down your dress.”--------------------------------------------------------------------As an actress, being paid to kiss someone who isn’t your husband isn’t too difficult.Having to kiss him while said husband is also present in the scene, however….





	take five (take everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safeandsound13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound13/gifts).



“Alright, I think we got it,” said Sinclair, standing up from his director’s chair.“Everyone’s good to go.”

Clarke stepped off her mark, taking a breath to slip out of character.Her scene partner of the past four weeks, seasoned network actor Cage Wallace, gave her a slight tap on the shoulder.

“Good job, I think we finally nailed that kiss.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Clarke deflected, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand once he had turned around.The crew started chatting as they took the microphones and cameras away. It had been an arduous morning and afternoon, everyone desperate for a little time to kill before the night filming. 

She rubbed at the smudge of rose lipstick on her hand, her eyes flitting up to meet Bellamy’s.He was barely standing off his mark, arms crossed with tense brows and jaw.Clarke gave him an “it is what it is” shrug and smiled.The tension in Bellamy’s shoulders loosened, and his expression softened as well.A warm feeling coursed through Clarke’s heart, pleased that her simple smile was enough to visibly lighten his mood.

Bellamy took a step as if to walk off set with her, but Madi, one of their youngest regular cast-mates, ran up and tugged his sleeve. 

“The craft table have those cookies you love, c’mon let’s go get them before they’re gone!”

Bellamy sighed, shooting Clarke a bemused smile.She gave them a slight wave.

“Go get your sweets, I’ll be in the trailer,”she said, letting out a laugh as Madi all but dragged Bellamy away, her braid bouncing against the collar of her tomboyish costume.It was a little jarring to see cameras and vehicles surrounding their quaint filming town of Old Sturbridge Village, but Clarke was used to it after six years. 

_Pursuit of Liberty,_ a small town drama series set against the backdrop of the Revolutionary War.She portrayed Jane Doyle, a heroine matriarch caught between the freedom fervor and the grief of her widowed community.Marriage proposals came and went for her throughout the seasons, but no storyline was as consistent as the undeniably sexual tension between her and the town’s blacksmith Alfred Belmont, kept from the war due to a weak knee. 

The stubborn yet chivalrous blacksmith, played by Bellamy. 

The further Clarke weaved from the main sets, the more she had to chuckle at the juxtaposition of modern and old.Luna was walking around with a parasol in one hand and a Starbucks cup in the other. Wells was standing in full 18th century military regalia with Air Pods in his ears.She brushed her hair away from her face, watching as Jasper took out his phone and documented surely the hundredth example of anachronism on set. 

Soon she reached her trailer and locked the door behind her, wanting a moment alone.Cage’s breath had been particularly sour that afternoon — the man was clearly not a fan of chewing gum — and the smell had nearly turned Clarke’s stomach during a pointedly romantic moment.It wasn’t just his breath— his hands were always clammy, and the powder from his wig irritated her eyes.He always smiled at her oddly, just enough to put her on a slight edge.

So she sat as she had for the past two weeks at her vanity, performing a cleansing ritual after kissing an actor that she was not getting paid enough money to kiss.Her fancy chair and pearly mirror were the rare luxuries in her trailer.She started by loosening the stays of her costume, letting out a long, deep breath. She took a chocolate out of her little candy dish and unwrapped it, letting the richness melt in her mouth.On her vanity was a cherished bottle of perfume, and she dabbed it on her wrists, inhaling the warm scent.Then a soft lotion for her hands, a minty balm to relieve her lips. 

Finally, she opened a drawer and took out a small ornate box.She smiled as she pulled up the lid, two silver rings shining and warm. Sliding them onto her left hand, she could not help but let out a sigh.The diamond on the engagement ring twinkled in the mirror’s light. 

With so many costume changes on set, she didn’t dare risk setting them down somewhere or even keeping them on a chain.Every morning, before hair and makeup, she placed them in that carved little box (carved by _him,_ no less).And she cherished the moments like these, away from the cast and crew, where she could just close her eyes and remember.

_“Let’s run away and get married.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_“You and me, screw everyone else, and let’s just go.”_

_“…Yes, yes let’s do it.”_

The sun had soaked them in hazy bliss, birds were singing throughout that entire day, and plumeria was sweet in the air. His broad, calloused hands had cupped hers, and his heart bled with his words.

_“You are the person who inspires me to be better.”_

_“I love you like the sea loves the sand.”_

So in tune with her memory, Clarke barely heard the sound of her door unlocking.She did not startle — only one other person had a key to her trailer.

“You alright?” Bellamy asked, locking the door behind him.Clarke turned around and smiled, letting her eyes sweep from his face to his belt.Unlike most of the men on set, his costume wasn’t pompous or uncomfortable, just trousers, a white billowy shirt, and a brown, unbuttoned leather jerkin.His shirt was unlaced too, and right against his chest was a chain with a gleaming silver ring resting over his heart. 

“I’m fine,”she said as he walked over.When he bent down to kiss her forehead, she leaned into it.Her hand found his and she stood up, taking two steps to sit down on the couch. 

“How much time until next call?”she asked.

“About half an hour,” he replied, his arm snug around her waist.Clarke let her head fall on his chest, biting her lip.Plenty of time for a quick round, but Bellamy’s posture was stiff and tense in a way she knew only words could relax. 

But before she opened her mouth, he asked her, “You seemed lost in thought when I walked in, what was on your mind?”

Her breath hummed as she interlaced her fingers in his. “Lost in memory,” she pulled away to look into his eyes, “thinking about our wedding day.”

His smile broadened.“I think about it a lot too…”he said, starting to stare off into space.Clarke saw a small tick in his jaw, “…think about that day whenever I have to watch you kiss-“ 

He stopped himself and grimaced, almost in shame.Clarke sighed, putting her fingertips on his neck. 

“We know these moments are bound to happen in our line of work,” she said softly, “And that’s all those scenes with him are to me, darling,” she squeezed his hand.“Work.” 

He let out a chuckle, smile briefly returning to his face.“It’s not insecurity I’m feeling.I could never lose faith in you, my love.” 

“Then what is it?” Clarke asked, raising a brow.“Jealousy?”

Bellamy took a deep breath.“You don’t see the way he looks at you, or the way he looks at me after he kisses you.”His hand curled against his leg.“He always waits until you’re looking away, and then he smirks at me.”

Clarke felt her skin prickle slightly as she turned closer to him.“He does that?” 

Bellamy was staring off into space again, his jaw tightened.

“It delights him, I swear,” he muttered, “And I’m sure Kane is trying to torture me by making me watch him kiss you a dozen times.”

“Three times,” chided Clarke gently. “Today was the fourth.” 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows.“And when he forgets his line after kissing you? When he steps on your foot in two separate scenes? That man wastes more takes than both of us combined.”

Clarke bit her cheek, realizing that Bellamy has caught on to Cage’s over-eagerness. She shook her head slowly. 

“Five more days and then he’ll be gone from our set,” she whispered, giving Bellamy a little nudge. “You get to shoot him in a duel next week.”

Bellamy huffed.“No one will enjoy that scene as much as I will.” 

His tension abated, Clarke ran her hand down his chest, feeling a muscle flex underneath his shirt.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” There was a bit of a challenge in her eyes.“Dueling someone to protect my honor?” 

Bellamy bit his lip, letting out a little laugh.“I’m not reckless enough to get myself caught on charges and landed in jail, cause you’d be alone,” he admitted.“But in another life, where the rules are a little more gray, anyone who wanted to hurt you…”

His grip on her hip tightened, and his hand on the armrest furled until his knuckles turned white.Clarke felt a heady rush, and her thighs clenched underneath her dress.

“Gone,” he whispered. “They’d be gone, my love.”

Clarke bit her lip against a moan as she straddled his hips in a smooth motion. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Bellamy gripped her waist and pressed his lips close to her ear.

“Why shouldn’t I?Why shouldn’t I say things that entice my wife?”

_Entice_ was perhaps too tame a description for what those words did to her. She fisted her hands in his hair and kissed the pulse point on his neck.Bellamy groaned, and she felt him fumbling with his belt. 

“You’re never going to get tired of calling me that, are you?”

“God, never.”His voice dropped like an anchor was attached to it.

“Good,” her breath hitched as she felt his lips on her collarbone.“Makes me so hot, hearing my husband say those words.”

“It’s the same for me,” he let out a soft moan as her breathing started to falter in short bursts.His hands immediately went to her stays, pulling the laces until they were completely loose. 

“Thanks,” she inhaled deeply, face pressed against his neck. 

“Really hope they let you take a corset as a memento when we wrap the series,” he murmured, “I want to rip it off you.”

“Oh look at that,” she mused, “foreplay and getting into character.You can multitask.”

Bellamy nearly choked on his laughter, his hands sweeping to push up her dress.“All these skirts,” he chuckled.“Feels like we’re in bed.”

Clarke laughed against his lips, feeling his fingertips glide up her calves and thighs.When they reached her centre, his eyes glinted with pleasure.

“What, no underwear?” he said as he spun slow circles on her clit. Clarke rocked her hips against his hand and the hardness in his lap.

“Not in this time period,” she teased between kisses.She had always had a bit of a thing for having sex in skirts and dresses, and fucking him in costume was something that she’d been meaning to cross off her list.

“Oh my, Miss Doyle, I had no idea you felt this way about me,” Bellamy breathed as he pushed his trousers halfway down his thighs.Clarke tried to tamp down the laughter she emitted lest someone happened to walk past her trailer. 

“Oh Mr. Belmont, why else would I hesitate to let go of your hand whenever you help me onto my horse?”

Then Bellamy grinned at her, and she laughed in full anyway.Everyone on set knew they were married, what they were most likely doing off the clock and camera.In truth she preferred the bed in his trailer (he’s also much more of a neat freak than her) but her accommodations were usually closer. 

Her fingers curled into the ring on his necklace right as his sunk into her core.The stretch had her arching in pleasure, her other hand tugging his head closer to the low cut neckline of her dress. 

“Ready?” His question was a breath against her cheek and she nodded, grasping him and lowering herself slowly to enjoy every second of their hurried tryst.Bellamy’s lips found her skin and started layering kisses along the lace of her neckline. 

“I should leave a mark right here,” he whispered, mouth pressing hard on the swell of her breast, over her thrumming heart, “Right where he can see if he looks down your dress.”

“Bellamy -“

“If he scares you,” his voice was low, almost a growl, “tell me, and I’ll scare the hell out of him.”

“He doesn’t scare me,” she said breathlessly, “How could he when I have you?”

Bellamy looked up, fondness alight in his eyes, and Clarke felt warm waves of affectation crash over her. She kissed him in a frenzy as he wrapped an arm around her waist and let her fall gently onto the couch. They kept rocking against each other, pace escalating as sounds of the crew filtered in through the window.Clarke pressed her face against a cushion to stifle the sounds escaping her. 

“That’s it, Princess, come for your man,” Bellamy said rousingly,his hand ducking under her skirts to rub her clit.“Come for your husband.”

His words stirred her closer and with one deep thrust, the intensity in her core pulsed throughout her body.Time was set on pause, all thought of lines and blocking and bad scene partners utterly vanished from her mind, nothing left but the sound of his gentle praise and the scent of his skin.Her nails dug into his vest and she let out a contented sigh. 

“Good?”

“Yeah, needed that.”

“I could tell.”He hiked her knee higher on his hip for comfort.She spurred him on, heels pressing into his thighs, wanting him to feel as good as she felt. 

“Come on, Bellamy.”

“I’m almost there,” he reassured her, the soft nuzzle of his lips to her chest a strong contrast to the hard slam of his hips against hers.Clarkekissed up his neck and nipped at his ear, drawing out her final card. 

“You know Harper brought her baby onto set the other day, when you had driven into the city,” she murmured. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, hand on her hip and thumb rubbing the curve under her navel.She hummed, pulling him closer with her hands gripping his shoulders. 

“I held that beautiful little boy in my arms, and I wanted… I wanted…”

“You wanted one of your own?”Bellamy’s voice was rough as he spurred himself faster. 

“Yours. I want yours.”

He came with a quiet curse, breathing out her name as his arms gave out.Clarke cradled his head against her chest, tousling his curls between her fingers.After a few blissful seconds, he reached for the tissue box on the table and deftly cleaned the inside of her thighs and himself.

“They start scene four in eight minutes.We have to hurry,” he said, pulling up his trousers.Clarke stood up and stopped him with a hand on his arm and a kiss on his cheek.“We have time, Miller is always late with the microphone.”

Bellamy nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead as Clarke tidied her skirts.She started lacing up her stays, and when she couldn’t reach the higher eyelets, he stepped in to finish the tying.

Clarke checked her reflection in the mirror, grateful that her hair had already been left loose for this scene.Though Bellamy hadn’t left a bruise, the flush on her cheeks and chest was quite damning.

“C’mon,” he touched the small of her back, turning her towards the door, “We have to go.” 

They set off from her trailer briskly, holding hands when they reached the area set up with cameras and lights.Sinclair barely spared them a second glance as he called out for his assistant. When Clarke stood on her marker, she saw Cage leaning against the wall next to Bellamy. 

“You seem really chipper,” said Cage.Bellamy shrugged, smile lighting up his face.

“I have my reasons to be.”

His eyes flitted over to Clarke and he winked.She blushed, hiding her smile behind her hand. Sinclair called their attention, (thankfully the scene didn’t involve kissing, though Cage’s character was begging Jane Doyle to marry him) and filming began.After about ten minutes, he yelled cut and had the cameras moved around.Bellamy walked over to Clarke.

“Uhm, would you like me to run into town for plan B?” he asked discreetly.Clarke raised her brows, realizing that in their fervor, they had forgone protection. 

She clasped her hands over her stomach, watching Madi with a group of children extras in one of the fields.They were cheering playfully as she chased them through tag.Clarke smiled.

“We can let this one time go.”

“Oh?”Bellamy looked at her thoughtfully, his hand cupping hers.She sighed wistfully.

“We’ve been wanting to start trying for a while.”

“That is true,” Bellamy agreed, “I thought we were just holding off for right now because Kane was fretting over whether or not Jane Doyle’s pregnancy would ruin the amazing scope of his vision.”He rolled his eyes at the last part, lacing it with obvious sarcasm. Clarke scoffed gently, turning slightly to caress Bellamy’s face.

“I am the lead of this show, which is something Kane tends to forget,” she said, smirking a little.“If I want a baby in the next two years, there’s very little that he could do to stop me.” 

Bellamy smiled, tugging her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Alright then, a baby it is.”

“They’d be able to write it in.They always say they’re clever.” 

“Oh, surely.Maybe I’d get lucky with Alfred as the father.”

“A blacksmith’s bastard? Riveting.”

“If we aren’t secretly married by that point.” 

“See? Great television already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am aware that Old Sturbridge Village is a living museum and should not in fact be used as a set for a filming crew. Massachusetts residents reading this fic, please be informed that I do not endorse filming in that town, I just needed it for the aesthetic.


End file.
